


We Don't Wanna Be Like Them (Did They Ever Try Like Us?)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Luke, Light Angst, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Top Michael, Unsafe Sex, luke wants a baby, not mpreg, this is not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is going too far now and Michael has no idea what will happen if he doesn't do something about it. But when he comes back from the store and watches his boyfriend eat the weird combination of food he cannot bring himself to shatter the illusion Luke created for himself. He will give him one more day.</p><p>Or: Luke wants a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Wanna Be Like Them (Did They Ever Try Like Us?)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what to tell you about this one. I was trying to come up with new story but that's all I could think of.
> 
> Title from One Direction - You and I
> 
> (Extremely badly edited)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Looking backwards, Michael should have know something was up.

It all started after the Japan fan club event and the mini5sos performance. Michael absolutely loved them and so did the boys. And so did Luke, maybe even a little too much. It's just that it started so slowly Michael didn't really realise there were any changes on the first place. It started small like Luke deciding to give up alcohol. Michael thought it was one of those 31 day things so he didn't think much of it when his boyfriend would refuse a bottle of beer or a glass of Jack.

Then there was food. Luke was never really a big fan of junk food like Michael was but he was never really into vegetables and fruits either. So Michael might have lifted an eyebrow the first time he has seen him snacking on apples and carrots and other greens Michael was not even sure he knew the name of. The blond only shrugged it off as 'they give me more energy so I can keep up with Ashton at the gym'.

That was another thing. Luke spent noticeably more time at the gym than he ever did before. But then again. Who was Michael to oppose his boyfriend from being fit. Also, all those changes seemed to make Luke really horny. And Michael was more than ok with that.

Michael really started to get suspicious two weeks after The Event as he referred to it in his head. He was woken up by his peaceful slumber at the back of the tour bus by a shouting match going on somewhere else on the bus.

"Why are you being so pissy about it all of a sudden?" Was the first sentence that Michael's half asleep brain processed in full.

"I don't know Cal, maybe because now my favourite shirt smells like a chimney! Do you know that passive smoking is a thing? I don't wanna be getting sick because of you!"

"What is going on here?" Michael decided to break the arguing between his boyfriend and the oldest friend.

"The princess here suddenly decided my smoking will kill us all." Calum replied to the older guy who was now redirecting his attention to the youngest.

"I just don't want your smoking habits to mess up with my stuff." Luke said quietly.

"It never bothered you before."

"It bothers me now."

"Ok." Michael cut into their conversation once again. "Calum, you will no longer smoke in Luke's clothes and make sure to do it away from him. And you Luke will in turn stop bugging him about it. Deal?" He looked from one boy to the other before a quiet 'Deal's echoed from both boys' lips.

"Amazing. Now, let me go back to my beauty sleep."

-

It kind of all came together a week after The Smoking Incident. It was one of those rare days when they actually stayed in the city for more than a day and had actual rooms with beds and bathrooms to look forward to. As they had the whole afternoon and the evening off they decided to go for a stroll around the city and then find a local place to grab some food.

They were just supposed to leave when Luke suddenly decided he didn't feel well. Michael immediately volunteered to stay with him but the blond convinced him to go with the boys and the team. So Michael left with a kiss on the cheek and 'Feel better babe'.

They just arrived at the nearby market that was literally around the corner from the hotel when Michael realised he forgot his Polaroid camera back in the room. He reassured the rest of the team he will be back in a couple of minutes as he made his way back to the hotel. He made sure to open the bedroom door him and Luke shared extra quietly to not disturb the resting blond. However, once Michael made his way inside the room he was greeted by the empty bed and a ray of light shining through the crack of the bathroom door.

Michael quietly made his way towards the door and gently pushed it open once reaching it. He was not sure what to expect but he was a bit confused when he saw Luke standing over the bathrooms sink, left palm clutching for the edge of the porcelain basin whilst his right one was holding something Michael couldn't see.

"Are you ok?" Michael said quietly in order not to startle the younger boy. However, it didn't work and the blond's head jerked up in surprise in Michael's direction. The older could see wide blown eyes looking at him in panic whilst his ears picked up a sound of something falling into the sink. Michael's gaze followed the sound and he noticed a thermometer lying at the bottom of porcelain bowl where it landed when Luke let it go.

"Are you ok? Do you have fever?" Michael said worriedly as he approached his boyfriend who looked more and more like a deer caught in the headlights.

Once Michael was standing next to his boyfriend he reached out for the plastic device and he frowned at the sudden stiffness Luke was displaying.

"What's wrong babe?" Michael enquired once he finally picked up the plastic stick in order to examine it. Just there was not much to examine.

"Oh." Michael whispered confusedly once he realised what he was holding in his hands. Simple design with small screen displaying two minus signs.

"I..." Luke tried to say something but failed.

And then it all clicked in Michael's head. Luke trying to get healthier. All the sex they have been having. "How long?" The older asked before redirecting his gaze from the pregnancy test to his boyfriend who was now covering his face with his palms, the red colour on his neck clearly giving away his embarrassment at being caught into whatever this was. Michael was not entirely sure what exactly this was but he knew he had to proceed with caution to not hurt his feelings.

"Since that Japan event." The blond mumbled through his hands still obscuring his face.

Michael knew that Luke was aware of the obvious thing here. Why he couldn't be. Ever. However, he had to think carefully how to word his next question to not cause Luke to be even more humiliated than he probably already felt.

"You know that we've been using rubber." Michael finally settles on. It seems however it was the right thing to say as Luke finally slowly peeks from behind his palms.

"I didn't know if you wanted." He said quietly, his palms now slowly sliding down and revealing his face.

Michael took a deep breath before answering. "I want whatever you want babe."

As soon as the words left the bright haired boy's mouth, the younger's attitude changed immediately. Excitement was so clear on his face Michael could hardly regret saying what he did instead trying to reason with the blond.

"Can we start right now?" Luke said and immediately blushed after realising just how eager he sounded.

"I can fuck you right over this sink if you want." Michael smirked.

"No, we need to do it properly. We need to make sure you are deep enough to increase our chances." The blond shut Michael's idea down.

"Lead the way then." Michael gestured with his hand towards the bedroom and watched as his boyfriend excitedly make his way towards the bed. He observed the blue eyed boy getting rid of his lounge clothes before he was crawling butt naked up the bed. Michael slowly made his way towards the bed as well. He quickly texted 'not coming' to Ashton before starting to pull his jeans off.

Once he was completely naked he joined his boyfriend on the bed who was already slicking two of his fingers up and then pushing them between his cheeks.

"So impatient." Michael growled as he was pulling on Luke's bottom lip with his teeth.

"I was dreaming about this for the past month." Luke replied before kissing Michael back. The blond whined at the loss of warm mouth when Michael pulled away to find the bottle of lube.

"I have never seen this one before." He frowns at the bottle as he is trying to read the label. Something about spermicide free and baby making friendly.

"The Internet says it's the most recommended one for when you are trying for a baby." Luke replies. Suddenly Michael is hit with realisation of just what they are doing. Of what he agreed to.

"What else does internet say?" Michael enquires as he sneaks one of his fingers in between the soft globes already slick with lube.

"That you should fuck me from behind or I should ride you. Apparently it allows for the deepest penetration." Luke whines in Michael's mouth as Luke's two fingers are joined by Michael's teasing third.

"Cmon babe relax." Michael whispers into Luke's mouth as he waits for Luke's body to accept the third finger.

"I want a baby so badly Mikey." The blond whispers quietly whilst they are both waiting for his hole to allow the third finger inside.

"I know babe. I've seen you with the mini us. You were so happy." Michael replies and kisses Luke's lips gently before feeling the tip of his finger slip in between the two digits already tucked inside the hot flesh. "I've watched the videos of that performance so many times. You looked so happy and radiant. Like a proud dad." The older continues as he manages to now fit the whole finger inside.

"You are going to be so pretty, all round with our baby." Michael leaves a kiss on the stubbly jaw before slowly moving his finger in rhythm with Luke's that are slowly pulling out halfway before pushing back.

"We probably won't conceive in the first try." Luke breathes out.

"That's ok darling. I'm gonna keep on giving you my load until there's a baby Clifford inside you."

"You should stop wearing so many tight pants." The blond moans in reply.

"Anything for you darling." Michael replies with a kiss on the younger nose before he is pulling his finger out in rhythm with Luke's. He watches in fascination as the blond turns around until he is on all fours and expectantly looking at Michael over his shoulder.

The older moves himself behind his boyfriend's ass and admires the sight of slick cheeks and a pretty pink hole waiting for him as he pumps his cock a couple of times until it's completely stiff. It feels weird, only reaching for lube. But not a bad weird. He can't help but let out a small moan once his wet hand slides up and down his bare dick. He is going in raw. He is going inside Luke with the purpose of spilling his nut inside his boyfriend. The whole purpose of this fucking is for Michael to bust his load as deep inside his pretty boyfriend as possible.

It's not like they have never fucked bare before. They have been together for four years, it happened before. However, it is different this time. This time they are doing it for more than their own pleasure. They are doing it to get something more out of it. It doesn't matter just how unrealistic it is.

Michael gently traces the small pink hole with the thumb of his left hand before his right hand is guiding his dick towards the opening. The boy underneath him whines at the feeling of bare cockhead spreading him open so Michael runs a gentle hand up and down his left butt cheek to offer some comfort.

"So wet for me baby. So wet and open. Feels so good around my bare cock." Michael praises the blue eyed boy as he is slowly but steadily pushing inside until his balls are flush to Luke's arse.

"That's it baby. All the way inside you. Can you feel me?" Michael leans forward to kiss Luke's back. Both of his hands bracketing the blond and trapping him between the mattress and a warm body.

Luke is trapped. But he is trapped in the best possible way. He is trapped under the weight of his soulmate as he is trying to fuck Luke full of his come that will make his belly all big and round with the baby. He needs to remember to lift his legs up when they are done. Make sure that not too much of Michael leaks out. That the come Michael will pump inside him won't leak out. That it will stay inside his belly and make it grow all big and round. He wonders if he will even get temporary tits so that the baby can drink from them.

"I'm so close Lukey." Michael moans as he is back on his knees. One of his hands now clutching for Luke's hip whilst the other snuck to wrap around the leaking dick.

"Please Mikey. I can feel your full balls slapping against my ass. Pump me full of that baby juice." The bottom moans close to the edge himself.

"Yeah? You want that? I'm gonna come so hard. Fill you up so good baby." The older breathes out as his thrusts become quicker and less coordinated.

"Please, please, please. Put a baby inside me." The blond moans before the older man's hand is milking an orgasm out of him.

"Fuck, so tight." Michael moans before pressing flush against Luke's back as he comes and pumps the blond underneath him full of come. Once he finally comes down from his high, he carefully pulls out of the pliant blond. He watches in fascination how a trail of come is connecting his cockhead with Luke's puffy hole. He breaks the connection with his pointer finger of his right hand before he is slowly guiding the exhausted blond on his back.

"Cmon Luke. We have to elevate your hips." Michael coaxes the fucked out boy into lifting his hips before pushing a plush hotel pillow under the raised hips.

Once he is done there, the older grabs for the towel next to the bed that probably Luke left there after showering. He tries to clean up his hand and Luke's belly as much as possible, avoiding his sensitive cock before reaching further down between the spread thighs. Luke whines in protest but Michael pacifies him with a soft kiss on the bitten raw lips "Just gonna clean up what leaked out" before he is dragging a soft towel up the sensitive flesh.

Michael is still down there, trying to clean Luke up as much as possible, as he feels a hand tangle into his hair. When he looks up, he is met with hooded eyes and pink cheeks and Michael thinks Luke never looked more ethereal.

"Thank you Mikey." He whispers before yawning adorably.

"Anything for you Lukey." Michael replies back before kissing inside of Luke's soft thigh.

*

They don't tell anyone about it. About that primal need that seems to have them in its clutches and not letting them go. They fuck whenever an opportunity presents itself. Firstly, they only did it in hotel rooms when they were safely locked away from any prying eyes. But Luke was becoming restless. After the third negative pregnancy test in one month they will do it anywhere as long as they have enough time. Tour bus when Calum and Ashton are out. Empty room in backstage after the gig when they are supposed to be showering or eating.

Michael knows that they could fuck six times a day for the rest of the tour and the piece of plastic he became so familiar with would still show double minus signs. He is not going to lie. He had half a mid to just take the sharpie and turn two minuses into two pluses so many times now. To finally give Luke what he wants to see. But he knows that would open a whole new can of worms they are in no way capable of dealing with.

It is hard for Michael watching Luke desire for something so much but being unable to get it. He will watch him stare longingly after the prams on the streets, he will watch his eyes glitter when they will catch a sign of the baby store. He will watch Luke when the blond strips naked and observes his flat belly in wardrobe mirror.

Sometimes Luke will push something underneath his shirt and observe how the curve shows in the reflection of the window surface. Sometimes he will ask Michael to kiss his tummy and sing to it. As if there was a baby there. As it ever could. But Michael will keep his thoughts for himself and just do whatever Luke asks of him.

The first time Michael realises something should probably be done about it is when he finds himself for the second time in a row at the corner store across the hotel buying pickles and chocolate because Luke woke up with a carving. It is going too far now and Michael has no idea what will happen if he doesn't do something about it. But when he comes back from the store and watches his boyfriend eat the weird combination of food, he cannot bring himself to shatter the illusion Luke created for himself. He will give him one more day.

It's just that one more day turns into another week.

All four of them are seated at the famous local pizza place when the final straw is drawn. Michael is just discussing with Ashton whether they should go and check the local superhero exhibition when it happens. He is holding a piece of pizza in his left hand whilst his right one is clutching Luke's under the table. He doesn't even notice at first that Luke moved their palms until he can feel his hand being pressed to the soft warm skin of Luke's belly. He doesn't think much of it until Luke moves into his space and whispers "Can you feel it kicking?". Michael freezes. He can feel Luke's smile disappear as he pulls away from Michael and removes his hand so that it now limply hangs against Michael's stiff body.

"You don't want it anymore." He states. Michael can see the desperation in his eyes. Begging Michael to tell him otherwise. Just he can't. Michael thought this was some kind of kink that Luke suddenly got into but it will disappear on it's own eventually. Just it doesn't seem to be going away any time soon. It's been months. Michael knows this had to come to an end sooner or later.

"I don't feel that well. I will go back to the hotel." Luke says icily before standing up. Michael can feel confused looks of his bandmates on his skin and it makes him want to crawl into a hole and die. That's what he feared this whole time. Hurting Luke.

"I'll go ask someone to accompany me." He addresses the table in general before looking into the direction of the other table where their entourage is having a lively conversation. They sit far away from them to give them some much needed privacy but at the same time close enough to be easily reachable if needed.

The three boys quietly watch the youngest addressing one of their bodyguards before they both leaved through the door and across the street. Only when Luke can no longer be seen Michael turns back to the table and buries his face in the palms of his hands.

"What was that about?" Ashton is the first to break the silence that fell over the table.

Michael takes a deep breath before removing hands from his face and looking around the restaurant. It's just after midday so it is quite empty. Their table is pushed away in a secluded corner and the closest table is the one with their team who seem to be still engaged into a lively conversation.

Michael knows he should probably not tell them about it. It's Luke's secret. But it's Michael's secret as well. And he has no idea how to deal with it on his own. He is desperate and he needs to confide in someone. So he tells them.

*

Luke is curled in a small ball on top of the duvet when the hotel room finally opens. Luke expected Michael to run after him as soon as he was out of the restaurant door. But he didn't. He let Luke wallow in his own misery for almost an hour before deciding to make an appearance. Luke reluctantly sits up after a minute of the door opening but not much more movement happening. He is angry, sad and humiliated. He is ready to tell Michael to get lots and find his own room from now on. Just it's not Michael who is standing by the door.

"Calum." Luke acknowledges the Maori boy.

"Luke." The older replies before making his way towards the bed and siting on the edge of it. "Sit with me." He pats the empty space next to him for the blond to join him.

The younger reluctantly moves away from his place on the bed to join Calum by sitting next to him.

"I love dogs." Calum starts. He grabs for Luke's hand before looking him in the eyes and continuing. "I love dogs so much Luke. I would give anything to have one. But you know what dogs need?" The brown skinned boy addresses the blond.

"What?" Luke indulges him with a question.

"Dogs need space. They need a big house and a garden. Or they need a big park. They don't like travelling too much. They deserve stable home and big garden to run around, they deserve to see their owner all the time. Their owner should be able to walk them every day, to feed them, to keep the, healthy. Go with them to dog school and make sure their life is good and stable." Calum continues.

"Do you know why I don't have a dog?"

"Why?" Luke asks again now completely sure he knows where this is going.

"I might have finance to get one. But I don't have the time to properly care for one. I don't want to miss on my dog growing up because I'm too busy to be there for it, to cherish it properly. Once I get it, I don't want to miss a single milestone with it. So for now I'm going to borrow other people's dogs, I'm going to cuddle every single dog that comes my way and doesn't want to bite my head off. But I'm not gonna get one. Not yet. That doesn't mean I won't adopt one one day." Calum finally finishes his speech.

The older watches warily as the blond sniffles but the tears luckily do not appear on the pale cheeks. Calum pulls Luke into a tight hug and lets the blond cling and sniffle into his neck. They stay like this for a couple of minutes until they get interrupted by the soft knocking on the door.

Luke watches over Calum's shoulder as Michael enters the room. He looks tired and sad and Luke's heart clenches at the thought of how much this affected Michael.

"I can take it from here buddy." Michael taps Calum on the shoulder, his eyes full of gratitude for the brown eyed boy.

"I love you Lukey." Calum says before kissing the blond's cheek and standing up. He gives Michael an encouraging smile before he makes his way out of the room with a soft click of the door closing behind him.

"I'm sorry." Is the first thing Luke says once Michael tackles him into a hug.

"It's ok baby. I'm sorry too. I should have said something earlier." Michael kisses Luke's cheek before manhandling him into spooning.

"I will throw all the tests away I swear. And we can buy condoms and our usual lube again." Luke says after a minute of silence.

"I would like that." Michael whispers softly into the blond locks tickling his nose.

"One day Lukey, when we are older and wiser and not all over the world, we are going to have an actual living baby darling. I promise."

"I would like that." Luke whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
